FROZEN
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: Sonic and Sally used to be very happy together, but one day Sonic finds that the one he loves is Amy Sally gets really broken and a certain rage starts to grow within her... Sonic later purposes to Amy and she happly says yes, but in the wedding day, Sa


The following Fanfiction is based on this video that I posted on youtube on March 11, 2008, with the same title

The following Fanfiction is based on this video that I posted on youtube on March 11, 2008, with the same title...

ÙECCOMEND THAT YOU WATCH THE VIDEO BEFORE READING THE STORY

(you can also read the story, while listening to "Frozen" by Within temptation ;)

_**FROZEN **_

**Sally felt that time had stopped to her. The emotions that were going through her body were countless and painful. The guilt went through her blood, like a plague spreading.**

**"WHY SALLY? WHY!"**

**The memories of his short moments with Amy were going through Sonics head.**

**"I love you Sonic…" said Amy while kissing him softly on his cheek.**

**Tears began to fall, like a waterfall through Sally's face.**

**"I… I couldn't stand seeing you with her…" she said with her face flooded**

**"Get out of my face…" said Sonic looking at her with hate**

**-But I… - she said trying to get closer**

**-NOW! – shouted Sonic, getting far from her**

**The good times were long gone.**

* * *

**It all seemed like it was taken from a dream.**

**All her memories of the moments they went through together…**

**She even remembered when he used to carry her in his arms and run with her to infinity… Or beyond….**

**Every night, alone in her room, Sally kept having the same thought:**

**"What have I done…"**

* * *

_"Sally we need to talk!"_

_It was the hottest day of spring. The sun was shining high on the sky, the birds were singing with joy, everything perfect for a romantic set…_

_Sally was sitting on a garden bench, when Sonic, all of a sudden came to her._

_"About what?" She asked getting up and looking at Sonic with a certain shine in her eyes._

_Sonic hugs her intensely. She feels her eyes pouring with tears. Something bad was coming…_

_"I… I can't be with you anymore..." he says with a heavy voice_

_"What… What are you saying?" She said between hiccups and tears_

_"I'm saying…" he says, separating from her" There is someone else…"_

_"No…" she says shocked "You can't be doing this…"_

_He looks down._

_"I'm sorry… But I can't fight it anymore…" he said, walking away from her in a speed._

_Sally became broken. He was the one she really loved. She felt safe with him by his side. He had the most sincere eyes. With him the world was like a magical and fantastic place._

_No arguments…_

_No problems…_

_No stress…_

_It was like waking up to the tough reality. Her world was torn apart. Sonic had destroyed it… Along with her…_

* * *

_Sonic felt relief and remorse for breaking up with Sally. He knew it wouldn't be easy for her to recover from that, after all what they had was deep and memorable…_

_But now he felt free… Free to love his Rose… His sweet and lovable Amy Rose…_

_He meets her in the garden. Amy, wondered why he was there, but her eyes were shining with his presence… She felt like in heaven, even though she didn't knew what was going to happen…_

_When Sonic finally reaches her, he gives her a small smile… A charming smile… She blushes with the intensity of his deep green eyes._

_Like he said to Sally, he couldn't fight it anymore…_

_He knew he had to kiss her…_

_So he did…_

_The two of them felt like angels floating in heaven… For them there was no one else but them…_

_They were like one…_

* * *

**"Sonic, I want to talk…" said Sally**

**Again they were, face-to-face, but they felt like total strangers to each other.**

**"What are you doing here?!" asked Sonic withrudness in his voice.**

**The memories of their first kiss went through both of their minds.**

**"I want to apologise for what I've done…" she wept "I don't know what got into me…"**

**"It's too late to apologise…" he said with the same gaze**

**And it was, indeed…**

_Sonic and Amy were running happily through the beach._

_"I'm gonna get ya Sonic…" she yelled between laughs_

_But she was going through hell to keep up with him…_

_When they got to a forest, right next to the beach, Amy stopped, tired. Sonic came back, and the two of them got onto each other's arms. She was still blushed and with her heart pounding from all that running._

_"Amy?" he asked with a tender look_

_"Yes?"_

_Sonic got on his knees. Amy thinking that maybe he was ill, also bends down, worried._

_He picks up a rose from the ground and hands it to her._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Then he helped her get up. Petals of flowers from the trees began to fly around them with the wind, completing that beautiful scene._

_Amy had no idea how to react, due to the joy that was going through her._

_"OH MY GOD YES!"_

_And she kissed him intensely. She had wished that for so long… Her darling Sonic… Finally they would be together for ever. Nothing or anyone could stop it…_

* * *

**"I souldn't have been so selfish..." said Sally with her eyes very dry.**

**They were still talking. They had kept quiet for a while, until Sally finally broke the silence.**

**Sonic was looking to who-knows-where, still with the same gaze with which he had faced Sally.**

**"And I don't expect you to forgive me…" she said**

**"Oh don't worry…" he said looking at her in the eyes "I WONT!"**

**The scream had resounded throughout the place…**

* * *

_The big day had finally come…_

_Amy wasn't ready yet… She wanted that day to be special, or better yet eternal. She could already see herself going up to the altar with him by her side. Then they would dance a valse, and party all night long._

_And in the future…_

_Who knows…_

_They would be one big happy family…_

_Suddenly, she is surprised, with Sally's sudden entrance._

_"Something wrong Sally?" Amy asked surprised_

_Rage… Pure rage was going through Sally's mind and body… Amy was the cause of the end of her happiness. A target to eliminate. Since she saw them, and heard they would unite in holy matrimony, she promised herself that she wouldn't let that happen…_

_"YOU' LL NEVER HAVE HIM! YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled, while searching for something in her pockets._

_"What are you doing?" asked Amy, beginning to be scared._

_Sally pointed a shotgun at her._

_"YOU GO TO HELL!" She yelled pulling the trigger_

_Amy froze._

_As the bullet went through her, she felt her eyes starting to get wet._

_She fell, slowly onto the ground. Time had stopped to her… Darkness was taking over her eyes…_

_"So-nic…" she called with the little strength left on her voice_

_"That sounded like Amy…"_

_Sonic, also wasn't ready, but he immediately recognised Amy's voice. He knew something was going on. He walked forward, guided by his instincts. It was said that it was bad luck if the groom saw the bride, before going to the altar, but still, he had to find her._

_When he got to the place, he was surprised by the sad scenery that was in front of him._

_His Rose… His sweet Amy Rose was lying on the ground, with her eyes frozen solid. Like she was sleeping a deep slumber. An eternal slumber. The blood on the ground and on her dress was spreading slowly._

_She was like an angel…_

_A fallen angel…_

_"A-AMY…?"_

_On that moment, Sonic felt like a child, that got lost and separated from it's mother. The world had crashed for him… The tears that were flooding his green eyes wanted to fall, stubbornly…_

_"Sonic… I..."_

_Sally was lying, close to Amy, on her knees with emptiness on her eyes. The shotgun rested on her hand, still with a little smoke coming off of it._

_Sonic took his dead fiancé in his arms._

_"What have you done?" he said staring at Sally, as if he didn't knew her at all_

_At that moment Sonic didn't know what sort of attitude to have with Sally._

_Hate was growing within him…_

* * *

"**Please leave…" Sonic asks Sally with a forced tranquillity in his voice**

**And she did… She knew that between them, there was nothing more to be said…**

**That night on her bed, while gazing at the shining moon, Sally whispered, as if someone would hear her:**

**"I'm so sorry…"**

**And like the nights that would follow that one, a tear crossed her face, silently…**

_**The end**_


End file.
